Perfectly Imperfect
by PearloftheOcean
Summary: Mia's life was anything but perfect! It was said that it was perfectly imperfect. But maybe, just maybe, that will all change when she enters her sixth year...Will her sworn enemy, Sirius Black be the one to help change her life, for the better? SBOC LJ
1. Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mia and the plot. The wonderful J K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic I'm writing and would like to thank my amazing big sis, Danz for inspiring me to write. I'm not half way as good as her but I will try my best. Please, please, please review I would love to get some feedback and constructive criticism. I really need a beta, so if anyone can fill that space for me please contact me. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Strangest Dream

_He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. His dark hair falling into his familiar, grey-blue eyes and his soft, sweet lips were inching closer towards hers. She closed her eyes ready to savour this moment eternally, when……._

'WAKE.UP.MIA.OR.YOU.WILL.MISS.THE.HOGWARTS.EXPRESS!' screeched a stern robotic voice.

Mia woke up with a content smile upon her face her eyes slighted glazed over.

She then sighed; a sigh which was filled with anger, sadness and lastly aggravation. 'Not even her ruddy dreams could end perfectly' she thought bitterly. She closed her eyes once more, feeling she might be able to steal a few more minutes of sleep, running away from reality and into a perfect dream again but fate had other ideas; in the form of her stupid personal voice-operated Wizarding World alarm.

She grabbed it from her desk and threw it across the room, hoping it would smash into pieces and quit bothering her. She waited …. And waited …..And waited for the non-existent sound of broken plastic pieces instead there was silence. She turned her head to the side and glared at the object of disturbance. If looks could kill then the alarm would definitely be suffering third degree burns under her intense gaze but then again the alarm would have to be actually alive to be able to kill in the first place. Instead her alarm had simply bounced of the wall and remained in the same, immaculate condition it had always been in. But at least the eerie 'McGonagall-like' voice; that scared her out of her wits had stopped.

She yanked off her thick, fluffy bed sheets and stepped out of her bed; shivering at the cold of being outside her warm, cotton blanket.

Mia lazily strolled up to her full length mirror. Well, she noticed that she had in fact changed over the summer, and had gone from being the ugly duckling for 5 years of her Hogwarts life to becoming the beautiful swan in her Sixth.

Then Mia groggily shook off the last remnants of sleep and this time actually opened her eyes. She looked in the mirror and her features turned into a grimace; she was still the same, plain Mia she had always been.

She had straight, shoulder-length, dark brown hair. Her light hazel eyes did not have any 'twinkle' or 'sparkle' and did not have any specks of gold. They seemed to not show any emotion and had a far off, vacant and lost look, as if they had seen too much pain for a young sixteen year old girl to bear. Her skin was a milky pale colour and did not glow with blemish free beauty but was dusted with freckles, which made her face look like it belonged to a ten year old child. Mia was not very slim but not fat. She was just chubbier than some of the 'stick thin wannabe play-mates' at Hogwarts, who looked like they had been starving themselves. Which they probably had been doing since they were always rattling endlessly about some ridiculous, unnecessary diet which consisted of food not even fit for a rabbit! What lengths will those girls go to, to impress Sirius-Bloody-Black and James-Sodding-Potter?

A sudden flashback grasped Mia as she remembered a conversation she over heard while walking to her carriage on the Hogwarts Express last year…..

"_I wonder if Jamesey and Siri like dark, mysterious eyes or bright, light eyes" said a blonde haired girl twirling a lock of her hair in a way which she assumed was seductive to the boys walking by. _

"_I don't know but I so totally know James likes green eyes, otherwise he wouldn't be chasing that ugly, fat, stupid Evans around!" exclaimed another girl jealousy evident in her voice. You would expect the girl insulting the very pretty Lily Evans to be just as, if not more than visually appealing however she had such a broad face that something could probably get lost in between her flabby cheeks and had hair so greasy that it could give Snape a run for his money. _

"_I heard that if you go to 'Madame Plastic Perfectionist's' she'll do anything from getting rid of your layers of chins to actually being able to choose what colour eyes you want permanently!" the blonde girl said looking like she will burst from happiness at the amount of things she could do to perfect her already good looking appearance._

Mia came out of her trance, and shook her head with pity at the stupidity and ignorance of the two girls willing to change the way they look just for two boys, who won't even be in a relationship with them for longer than a week!

Crap! She groaned inwardly as she realised she still needed to finish packing.

Mia's pessimistic mind was filled with a swirl of emotions. Her mind was filled with very little hope of finding 'the one' and very much angst that she will lead a lonely, far from perfect life. She looked the same, felt her cynical self and was going back to her usual school of Hogwarts. Sixth Year for Mia was not going to be any different, or so she thinks…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry the chapter is sooooo BORING but I promise it will get better! Just some extra info: Madame Plastic Perfectionist's is just something I made up, which is basically a place which charms away worries which may get to some witches, like it gets rid of spots or gives them different colour eyes or can make them thinner. It's just something random I came up with.

Next Chapter: Intro Lily and the Marauders and the trip to Hogwarts take place.

Please, Please, Please Review!

Love PearloftheOcean!

XXXXX


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mia and the plot. The wonderful J K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.**

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed especially SiriuslyPadfoot101 as she is a super-duper Beta and a brilliant reviewer! Thanks also to Paddie's Girl your review made me giddy with happiness for days!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reuniting with Friends... and Enemies**

Mia was nearing the end of the train and had yet to find a place to sit.

The train was bound to depart any minute and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle down and read her Muggle book she had purchased with the _very_ little pocket money she had earned. Her trunk was clunking behind her, making Mia stumble every few steps, and creating new indents in the floor. "This old trunk is at serious risk of suffering a very _slow_ and _painful_ death," she mumbled, a manic glint forming in her eye.

She stepped into a carriage of the Hogwarts Express, hauling her trunk behind her with great difficulty. She let out a groan of frustration and closed her eyes while taking in a few deep breaths, to calm her frazzled nerves. While focusing all her attention back onto the battered trunk, she was unaware of the pair of amused emerald eyes watching her from within the compartment. Trying but failing miserably to keep in the laughter, the person went as red as a blushing rose and finally burst out into giggles.

Mia looked up, her eyes flashing dangerously. Primed and ready to give this unhelpful person a tongue lashing, as she did not, in any way, find the current situation she was in, humorous, but instead her face dawned with realization and positively beamed. Sitting before her, was none other than her best friend! Mia soon forgot the trunk fiasco which had just taken place and squealed with happiness.

"Lily!" Mia exclaimed happily, dropping her trunk and consequently allowing the trunk to spill forth with her clothes. She threw the trunk a stern look, deciding to give up with the blasted thing once and for all and enfolded her friend in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

The said girl ended up coughing in unladylike manner from the loss of oxygen the embrace had caused.

There was a lot to be said for Lily and Mia. They may have been good friends, but were seen as a very odd pair.

Lily Evans was the epitome of perfection. Her auburn, silky locks of hair cascaded in waves just over her shoulders. Her eyes were a maelstrom of light greens and radiated with happiness and a warm, welcoming feeling (except that is when she came in contact with a certain James Potter). Lily's was also graced with blemish free visage and had skin as smooth as silk.

Not only was she stunning but she always managed to earn the highest grades. Where Lily would achieve O's (Outstanding) and E's (Exceeds Expectations) Mia would just about scrape an A (Acceptable).

Also with having one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts chasing after her, she was no doubt seen as the perfect role model for the girls of Hogwarts.

She was popular, prim, and proper and as Mia simply liked to call her she was 'The Perfect Prefect' or the 'Three P's'.

Then again there is a Muggle saying that says opposites attract…whatever that meant.

The one thing they do have in common however is that they both hate Sirius-I-think-I'm-Gods-greatest-gift-to-women-Black and James-I-know-my-Lilykins-loves-me-really-Potter with a passion. The two gits sauntered around Hogwarts like they bloody owned the place.

Whilst picking up the clothes that had burst from Mia's trunk, Lily went over her uneventful summer and mentioned her arguments with Petunia that often aroused whilst she was at home. Mia carried on listening to Lily giving the usual 'I hate Petunia' rants until she could feel sleep calling her, and then she decided to just nod her head once in while and look very thoughtful, as if contemplating what her best friend was saying.

"She can be a right stuck up pig, when she wants to be! Petunia started yelling at me the other day, accusing me of actually wanting to steal her _oaf_ of a boyfriend, Vernon Dursely. And guess what she calls that prat?" Giving Mia no time to answer she continued, "She calls him her 'Hot Handsome Hunk!' Gosh, the pair of them being all lovey-dovey makes me sick to the very pit of my stomach. Petunia is probably the only person who gets me riled up as much as Potter!" Lily cried out angrily.

She shuddered, as if the memory of her sister and fiancé together ruptured into her head, causing her to imitate vomiting noises.

Just then the door to their compartment flew open with a bang. The two girls jumped up and they whirled around to focus all their attention on the intruder who clearly had made an attention seeking entry. The figure gave a charming smile to Lily and Mia, while stepping forward into their compartment. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief and he ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"You called, my beautiful flower? You sure look spectacular Lily, the summer sure has done you well, not that you weren't just as attractive before! It's just that you look even more gorgeous… babbled James Potter, obviously not noticing the icy death glare that was sent his way from Lily and the raised eyebrow from Mia.

"Look Potter," interrupted the now impatient Lily, standing up so she was close to eye level with him. "I DID NOT CALL YOU; HOWEVER THAT DOES NOT SEEM TO STOP YOU FROM BOTHERING ME!" She took an intake of breath and carried on, "NOR AM I YOUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!" Lily yelled, her voice growing louder with each word, anger radiating off her. The tension grew thick, it was almost suffocating and everyone remained silent for a moment until Mia spoke. It was clear to her that she was not going to get a chance to read her Muggle book or for that matter get any sleep.

"Potter, I kind of have a small feeling that you have gotten dear Lily a bit annoyed, so please leave before she goes completely and absolutely mad, because_ I_ would have to put up with her endless outbursts about how much she detests you, for presumably the next three days. Also, you could have at least held in your urge to bother her and disturb _my_ peace until we got through ten minutes of the journey to Hogwarts!" explained Mia speaking in a much calmer tone than Lily, but still clearly very irritated by bloody Potter.

For some obscure reason, James looked a lot like a five year old at Christmas, who had gotten a even better present than he could have possibly wished for.

"Wow, Lily actually talks about me!" he asked a giant goofy grin plastered across his handsome face, ignoring anything else Mia had just said, that suggested Lily truly despised him.

However, neither Mia nor Lily got a chance to give a retort, when another voice spoke up.

"Oi, Prongs mate! Haven't you found a compartment yet? If not, there's one that's full of eager girls back there… let's go join them instead!" someone whined, perfectly imitating a spoilt eight year child craving candy.

Suddenly it became obvious to Mia to whom the voice belonged to. Her eyes became a darker shade of hazel and her once slightly miffed face creased into an extremely angry frown.

The voice that was capable of doing this, belonged to none other than Sirius sodding Black.

He charged into the compartment uninvited and sat down across from Mia, something she was not at all pleased about. Sirius' soft dark brown hair fell into his grey-blue eyes; eyes which raked over her body, as if she was a piece of tender meat at market.

Mia could feel she was about to squirm under his gaze but forced herself not to, as it would only give him the satisfaction of seeing her agitated.

She opened her mouth not being able to take the stifling silence any longer, but she was cut to the chase by a shrill, feminine scream.

Something burst through the door, falling into a heap….right next to her feet.

But on closer inspection she realized it was not some_thing_ but rather some_one_…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: Who bursts into the compartment? Someone's jealous. And the pupils finally arrive at Hogwarts.

Hope you enjoyed that! Please, Please, Please review I only got a few reviews last time weeps hysterically Thank you again to all my reviewers!

Love PearloftheOcean


	3. Not So Plain Jane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mia and the plot. The wonderful J K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! bows down to you all**

**YAY! I have 10 reviews so far! I'm so pleased, I know it may not be very much for some people but I'm really happy. **

**I hope you enjoy this chappie! I had fun writing it! Anyway, Enjoy! Please review! hint, hint, NUDGE, NUDGE**

**Thank you so much to SiriuslyPadfoot101 for being a remarkable Beta! **

**Love you loads!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shrieking came to an abrupt halt.

There was a dead silence.

Mia could hear her heartbeat pumping powerfully, racing as if it was the speed of light.

The blonde girl's frustrated cobalt eyes darted towards Mia.

Realisation dawned upon Mia as she recognized the face. It was hard to forget, as the girl flaunted herself around Hogwarts at every given opportunity. Jane Cartwright; a stuck up pureblood _princess_ who had somehow gotten in Hufflepuff, though Mia could tell she was a conniving little wench. Jane was beautiful and she knew it, and made sure everyone else in Hogwarts knew it too. She didn't appreciate Mia sticking up for herself nor did she enjoy the fact that a 'nobody' like Mia should deserve one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts, Lily Evans, as her best friend.

Jane stood up as gracefully as she could; acting as though she had not just fallen over and trying to keep hold of any little dignity she had left. At this Mia rolled her eyes; the girl obviously had some horrible retort lined up. She always did. However the girl simply grinned, though Mia noticed her gnashing her teeth, her eyes showing complete loathing towards Mia.

She tossed her long, straight golden hair over her shoulder, catching the attention of all the people in the carriage.

"Shaking her bloody hair, as if she was a bloody super bloody model" Mia mumbled, in the direction of the girl.

The girl had got right in front of Mia. "Oh hello, Mia!" she said, dragging out the last syllable. "I didn't see you there..." the blonde beauty spoke trying to conceal her obvious distaste for Mia.

The girl shot her another false smile; widening her azure eyes and tilting her head to one side, giving her an adorable puppy dog look... one that could make grown men drop to their knees...

Oh, how Mia wanted to punch her face...

"Um...hello, Jane" said Mia confusion etched all over her face.

'Why in Merlin's name is my number one enemy even talking to me, without some rubbish comment about how I'm a nobody and blah, blah, blah?' contemplated Mia. Then she saw how Jane gave a dazzling smile towards Lily. Finally, Jane turned her interest on Sirius, ignoring everyone else in the compartment.

Jane's eyes glazed over. "Sirius" she said in a breathy voice.

Mia's eyebrows shot up. She didn't want to even want to consider what was happening between the two. The mental images might have scarred her for life.

But, she couldn't help feel something other than shock. She felt a dull pang in her lower abdomen. But what exactly was it?

Mia decided to blame it on the disgusting image that Black and Cartwright were creating. 'They deserve each other… the two people I _just_ can't bear.'

"Jane...You look nice today..." Sirius mused, looking Jane up and down.

Nice! What kind of word was 'Nice! If one thing bothered Mia, it was people's lack of vocabulary... To be frank it was one of many things that bothered her... boys ogling at girls as if they were a rack of meat outside a butcher's shop, was another issue in this endless list.

Mia overlooked the two 'lovebirds' and ignored the gut wrenching feeling she had, deciding to turn her attention on Lily instead.

She tried conversing with Lily, but for some unknown reason her friend kept looking over at Potter, her eyes filled with something Mia could not comprehend. It was full of caution, dislike and maybe hurt? Mia could not ponder on this for too long, as she was disrupted by the faint sound of a door opening.

Mia looked up, as a sandy haired boy was entering the carriage. His soft, milk chocolate brown orbs locked on her hazel ones and she could not help but smile; a genuine smile, as she recognized the individual, whose hands were abundant with books. No one acknowledged, or if they did paid attention to a meek young boy with beady eyes and a permanent shade of red on his pale, sagging cheeks, following behind the fairly handsome young man.

"Remus!" squealed Mia, expressing her obvious delight at being reunited with one of the only decent boys in Hogwarts. They had been companions ever since Lily had forced Mia to join 'Charms Society' in her 4th Year, and Mia had found they had rather a lot in common.

"Hi Mia… do you mind if I sit down?" he asked politely. Mia could not help but grin, nodding her head as she patted the space next to her, indicating for him to sit there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This exchange between Mia and Remus did not go unnoticed by a certain young wizard who was also on the Hogwarts Express. His heart clenched with indescribable hurt and his eyes flashed dangerously with envy. _

_Why couldn't she be like that to him? Why couldn't _he_ be the recipient of her warm smiles?_

'_You bloody well know why she can't look at you like that, you fool' a voice in his head chided. _

_Yes. Of course he knew. He could never forget, after all it haunted him every minute of the day. She would always see him as a nuisance, a waste of space, unimportant and inadequate. He knew Mia could never yearn for him, want him, and feel for him like he does for her. 'But if I try to...No! You worthless scum, you lost your chance long ago!' the annoying voice berated him, once again. _

_He decided to just cherish the moments he has with her, however unpleasant it may be to be called endless 'not so nice' names in her company. On the other hand, he did enjoy testing her fiery temper and as strange as it may sound he enjoyed listening to her witty, sarcastic remarks. _

_He would continue to watch her from afar, only dreaming that he could win her heart and that she could love him. _

_Little did he know that fate decided to make his dreams a reality…but not before it had played its own little games first…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius let's go into my compartment and..._talk_" stated Jane, pouting her lips at Sirius and lifting her skirt up 'oh so' subtly.

Sirius did not have time to answer, as Mia spoke, unbeknownst to her.

Mia chuckled dryly. 'Yeah right, if in talking, you mean sticking your tongue down his throat. Merlin… I can't believe these girls are willing to be used and forgotten like some worthless toy. I would understand if they had some chance, but the losers they chase are not exactly the commitment type! I mean he's probably not been in a serious relationship for more than a week!' she thought.

She noticed a long silence forming. Mia looked around the compartment. After noticing everyone's stunned faces and Jane's fuming expression, she got the feeling she may have said that out aloud.

"Please, tell me I did not just say that out loud…" Mia whispered to Lily, grinning sheepishly. Lily just nodded her head, her red locks falling over her eyes as she did so.

'Whoops!' that was an inside thought. "Got to...dash!" muttered Mia, walking speedily towards the door that led to the corridor in the Hogwarts Express, but she stopped halfway there.

'Hold on, I'm getting kicked out of _my_ own compartment, I was only stating a fact!' she thought angrily. She whirled around and sat back down. Everyone was still staring at her, bewildered looks upon their face, questioning her rather spontaneous actions.

"What? Stop looking at me like that! I _can_ change my mind!" she answered heatedly to their silent questions.

She took her book out of her small carrier bag, and buried her face in it.

While she was reading, she was not aware of Jane leaving the compartment a rather cruel, satisfied smile upon her pretty face.

"Wow, you're reading... _voluntarily_, Williams. You know, hanging around with Evans is really turning you into ... a geek!" said a smiling Sirius completely expecting an amusing explosion from Mia. He brushed off James's light punch on the arm and was deliberately avoiding Lily's cold stare.

Sirius's wish was granted.

"You...are...such...a...jerk! Yes, I am reading _voluntarily_ though Lily is not a geek, nor am I, and just because someone reads it does not make them a geek, if that was the case than one of your best friends would be too, as, correct me if I'm wrong Black, Remus looks like he has his face stuck in a book; not even aware I'm speaking about him. Anyway, I don't have to justify myself to you... you bloody arse!" bellowed an angry Mia, her once pale face now an unattractive red, and her brown hair a frightful mess.

"If you don't have to justify yourself to me, than why did you just do it now?" said a smug Sirius, smirking mischievously.

Mia did not have time to respond as there was the familiar jolt of the Hogwarts Express and the screeching of a loud whistle indicating that the pupils have arrived at their destination, Hogwarts. Mia sighed in relief; pulled on Lily's robes and stood up.

"Finally, we can escape these chauvinistic pigs," hissed Mia.

"But not for long…" whispered Sirius under his breath, smiling impishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Can you guess who it was that secretly has feelings for Mia...? It could be someone outside of the compartment as well, who walked by and saw the scene between Mia and Remus as well...but I'm not saying my lips are sealed! **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Cough-orthelittlefairieswillgetyou-cough**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Love you all!**

**Once again, thank you so much to SiriuslyPadfoot101 for being an incredible Beta! Love you!**

**Love PearloftheOcean**

**xxxxx**


	4. Feeling Faint

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mia and the plot. The wonderful J K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys' sooo much! I got much more reviews for the last chappie than I have got before, not that I'm complaining of course! **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO UPDATE THIS TIME, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Lips start to tremble and eyes widen innocently**

**I love all you reviewers! Here have some treats! throws cakes and cookies towards the reviewers, cake lands on one of the reviewers face, PearloftheOcean smiles sheepishly **

**Please review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Feeling Faint**

"_It's all because of you! She shouldn't have died, my poor baby…, you never deserved her as your mother. She should have never of had you!" screeched a grey haired woman, her face red and blotchy, and her eyes dark and intimidating_

"_I-I'm so-sorry, G-Gran…" whispered a young girl, her brown hair covering her tear stained face, as she let her head hang in shame. _

"_You're sorry, you're bloody sorry? Well, sorry isn't going to bring my daughter back is it? Is it? She's dead! SHE'S DEAD, AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" the old woman yelled, her wild hair billowing about her, as she crumpled to the floor. The little girl watched this, and looked up to the ceiling. _

"_Mummy, come back… I miss you" she muttered._

Mia awoke suddenly, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and her eyes were shut tight, as if she was afraid of what she might wake up to. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and sighed in relief as she realised she was in her dormitory room.

She crept out of bed, not wanting to wake up Lily in the bed besides hers; the both of them had stayed up until late on their first day back to Hogwarts, talking and laughing about their summer events. She slipped her feet into her warm slippers and trembled as the coldness of the room enveloped her. But Mia knew the nightmare she had just experienced played some part, in the shivers travelling down her spine.

She took a glance out the window, and realised it was still murky outdoors. Mia did not waste time contemplating whether or not she should start sleeping just yet… not after that….re-occurring nightmare. She strolled out of her dormitory, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room to clear her head.

Mia sat on the warm, scarlet couch near the blazing fireplace. Her sorrow filled, brown orbs were glued to the dancing flames, though her thoughts were elsewhere.

Too busy in her own world, she did not hear the patter of feet coming towards her direction.

"What are _you_ doing here?" a deep, curious voice asked.

Mia recoiled slightly, surprised she was not alone. She looked up, and glared at the intruder.

"It's none of your business Black," Mia spoke; however her voice was void of any of her usual emotion. While Mia spoke she noticed dark circles forming below Black's dark eyes.

"Merlin…So much for making conversation…" Sirius murmured, but loud enough for Mia to hear. Mia ignored him for a moment, before she decided to leave.

"I know we don't get along…hold on, that's an understatement…I know you're meant to hate me…but sometimes it's good to talk about your problems… with people who you aren't close to" whispered Sirius, his eyes soft and beckoning.

Mia was taken aback by his comment, and searched his eyes for any sign of mischief, or playfulness, but he looked genuine. She was not used to this kind of treatment, and especially not from Sirius Black.

"Who said I have a problem, and even if I did, why would I tell _you_?" hissed Mia, taking her confusion and anger out on Sirius. She was about to storm off, when she stopped herself.

"I'm-I'm…s-sorry, I'm just not used to this whole, _express your feelings thing_, especially with my so-called _enemy_. But I_ do_ know that sometimes, it's better to keep your mouth shut…especially when all it does is get you into trouble" Mia said, as she turned and walked away.

Although, she was curious as to what Sirius-I-am-handsome,-rich,-and-all-around-perfect-Black's actual problems were, she knew she couldn't trust him. 'Maybe he found a pimple on his _holier-than-thou_ face, and can't sleep because he's worrying about it' thought Mia, bitterness creeping into her thoughts.

However, she bit her lip, feeling somewhat guilty that she was being maybe _slightly _unfair to Black, but as soon as the feeling appeared, it vanished.

'I should really get some sleep; I'm actually feeling bad for that arrogant arse' Mia thought, shaking her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Great Hall was overflowing with students, but Mia could not help but stare at a certain Mr Black. Mia looked disgustedly, at the picture the truly _appealing_ Sirius Black was presenting. He was stuffing his face in a feast as if he had been starved for several years. 'Charming, truly charming, I swear a piece of mash just flew out of his mouth… gosh, why he can't just close the frigging thing, I don't know!' her mind screeched.

She turned her head vigorously to the side, and shot Lily a death glare. "What! Do you really have to nudge me that hard; I swear you nearly broke my rib cage. Merlin's beard, were do you get that kind of strength from?" Mia playfully hissed, while rubbing her side.

"Why Ms Williams, daydreaming about Black, Oh, I'm _sooo_ sorry, did I disturb you from making goo-goo eyes at him!" Lily taunted, a small grin tugging at her lips.

"Shut up Lils, you don't honestly think _I_, let alone _anyone_ can fancy that twerp, especially when he's looking like _that_" spat a bewildered Mia, stealing a quick glance at Black.

"Well, his Fan Club, seemed to disagree" said a knowing Lily looking over at a rather large group of girls, giggling ridiculously and sighing dramatically over Black.

Mia could not respond to that, as Potter slid in between the two friends.

"Hullo ladies, talking about how much you _lurve_ me, I assume!" teased Potter shaking his shaggy, black hair as if he were some sort of model, while popping a piece of bacon from Lily's plate into his mouth.

Lily did not slap Potter, did not snap at Potter, or even glare at Potter, she simply… ran from Potter. Mia shocked at this sudden action, threw the dirtiest look she could muster at Potter, and rushed after her best friend.

Mia knew exactly where to find her….the library. After looking around the library for some time, in search of her best friend she found her near the Restricted Section, where Lily's face was stuffed in a big, bulky book, her red hair covering most of her face.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Mia said her voice soft and soothing. The said girl's face shot up at the sound of her name, and Mia noticed her blood shot green eyes, and her normally pleasant face, seemed exhausted and worried.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, I'm just being stupid" Lily smiled unconvincingly, but then her eyes started to fill up with unshed tears.

"Hey, don't worry Lils, whatever it is, it can't be that bad, you know you can tell me anything" Mia said, making her voice as gentle as she could.

"It's worse than bad…" Lily sobbed, looking like she was considering telling Mia.

Mia smiled, prodding Lily "Come on Lils, maybe I can help?" Mia urged.

"I-I…think I have…. feelings for James" stammered Lily, waiting impatiently for Mia's reaction.

Mia nodded her head in sympathy, and then a blank look flitted across her face.

Mia did the only thing any best friend in this situation would.

She fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I've got the next chapter planned in my head, and it's going to be much longer than this one. Promise! Not a lot of the Marauders in this chapter, but they will be appearing loads in the next chappie!**

**Trust me, if you review I'll get so happy, I'll be able to type faster and then I'll be able to update faster! Do you like my thinking?**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Love you all!**

**Hugs and Kisses to all, PearloftheOcean**

**xxx**


	5. Waking in the Wing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mia and the plot. The wonderful J.K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! And big thanks to Rissa619 for putting this fanfic under your favourite stories; it's very much appreciated. And a special thanks to justsukiya for being a faithful reader/reviewer (your reviews are always nice!) **

**Anyway, please review, it's always nice to hear what you think of the story so far!**

**Love you guys' sooo much! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Now, read away…. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Waking in the Wing**

_The room was sinister and murky. A foul stench could be undoubtedly smelt, but one odour could be detected among them; the reek of Muggle alcohol. A figure could be seen, seated in the dim shadows, breathing heavily._

"_You're a deceitful child, and do you know where those kind of children go when they die!" sneered an old lady, her skin crumpled and wrinkly, and her voice coarse and threatening. On closer inspection, you could see her nails digging further and further into the stained, grimy sofa, as her eyes became colder and colder._

"_No, Gran" said a young girl, her voice monotonous but an uneasiness could be clearly sensed. _

"_When naughty, naughty, naughty nuisances die they will go to place where your skin is burned, where your bones are crushed, and your blood is sucked. This place is called Hell, what will you do to keep yourself from going there!" hissed the lady. _

"_I shall make sure I keep my health in check, and keep strong and fit" said the girl, her face showing no emotion, though her eyes showing a trace of satisfaction._

"_Don't be smart with me you foolish girl!" yelled the lady, her shaking arm raised as if preparing to hit the child. _

_The woman's arm lowered slowly, inching closer, and closer and closer to the girl's face, until…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!" Mia yelled, her numb body shaking furiously, her eyes searing with unshed hot tears and her head throbbing with indescribable pain.

"Shhh, calm down dear, you were probably only having a silly nightmare" soothed a lady, patting Mia's arm as if to reassure her that she's back into reality. The woman pulled a vial out of her pocket and read the label upon it. She shook her head, and was about to turn away, but then stopped as she noticed the confusion clearly evident on Mia's pallid face.

"My, my, were to begin?" the lady muttered, babbling to herself.

Mia shook her head as if to clear the memory that had just taken place in her pounding head and spoke. She glanced around her surroundings and realised she was laying in one of the beds in the Hospital Wing.

"From the start would be nice, Madame Pomfrey…" suggested Mia, bringing the nurse back to the current situation in hand.

"Explanations would be given soon my child; I myself am not too sure on precisely what took place, but more importantly I must fetch you a healing potion now for that pretty head of yours that you seemed to have hurt" said Madame Pomfrey her eyes showed concern and care.

Mia smiled in return, although it did not reach her eyes.

While the nurse waddled away to her office, the hospital doors burst open. A frazzled Lily ran in, her red hair a fright, her eyes rimmed with unshed tears, her skin red and blotchy, and bags forming under her green eyes. She ran towards Mia, and wrapped the puzzled girl in a warm, comforting hug.

"Mia, I was so worried about you, I mean nothing really happened, but I mean it was just so unexpected and…" Lily prattled on unaware of the strange look she was receiving from Mia.

"Um…Lils, please…let…go…can't…breathe." Lily let go instantly, and smiled sheepishly. When Mia could breathe again she continued to speak normally "What in Merlin's Beard happened, I don't remember a thing, to be honest" Mia questioned, her face showing blatant bewilderment.

"What! You can't remember, well then…what happened was….you slipped on…something that was on the floor….some ink… from some stupid first year's broken jar…and then you fell onto the floor….and um…banged your head….yep…that's _exactly _what happened" lied Lily, her eyes showing worry, and her voice becoming squeaky and nervous towards the end of her little explanation.

However, Mia seemed to believe her and nodded her head in understanding. "So, who brought me here?" Mia asked, not believing Lily would be able to lift Mia on her own, however strong she proved to be that Monday morning in the Great Hall, nearly nudging Mia to death.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Lily's face, and her typical glimmer appeared again in her emerald eyes. "Well, if I am correct he's you're numberone_ enemy_, Sirius Black" teased Lily.

"What! Eurgh, Black! Wha…Why…Howww…I'm confused…hold on, Black's bloody hands were probably all over me, and he's has touched most of the female population and judging by his eating standards I don't think he cares very much about hygiene…so it's most likely I've got some obsessed fan girls that Black has snogged germs on me!" wailed Mia, saying all this in one quick breath.

"Wow, I don't know how the hell you come up with crap like that, but shouldn't you be… I don't know…be a little grateful?" Lily asked. Mia knew Lily was right, even Lily knew that she herself was right and the only thing she could do was to thank him…but maybe she would later though.

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey was near Mia's bedside again, a vial filled with a truly hideous green which looked a lot like vomit in her hand.

"Miss Evans, you should not barge in uninvited, I know you are worried about your friend, but there are other patients resting here. You especially should know that as you are after all Head girl. However, as I have fetched the incorrect potion, you may talk to your friend, but I trust you two to behave well, while I find the potion?" the nurse admonished, a stern look upon her face. Lily did not need to respond as the nurse had already walked away.

Abruptly, the doors were once again yanked open, and in walked Sirius Black with James Potter alongside him. They walked up to Mia's bed, standing a safe distance away from her. After an uncomfortable pause, Sirius spoke.

"Hey, so…you're awake" Sirius said, his usually cocky voice was now soft and gentle.

"Am I really? Wow, I didn't know that!" Mia mocked her voice patronising as if she was talking to a three year old. However, when she noticed Lily's disappointed glare Mia felt a rush of shame.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound rude…actually I did, but I know I should be thankful for you helping me and really I am grateful…just bad at showing it… what I mean to say is… thank you" Mia stumbled, all traces of offence vanished from her voice.

Sirius actually looked surprise but then his face turned slightly smug.

"Damn right, you should be thankful, I missed my special date with…Jacqueline, I mean Jade, or is her name Jane…? Anyway, did you realise you apologised and thanked me in the same sentence, it must be my lucky day!" Sirius mocked an impish grin upon his handsome face. Mia instantly felt like slapping her forehead at her stupidity for listening to her bloody conscience, but avoided the habit as it would only embarrass her in front of everyone.

"Lils, since its Sirius's lucky day, will you make it mine and say you'll go out with me?" James asked, putting on an angelic face, smirking proudly at his cheesy comment.

"Why would I want to go out with an attention-seeking, arrogant, egotistical, head-stuck-up-his-fat-arse immature git, Potter?" Lily roared, her finger jabbing James's chest harder and harder with every single insult she through at him.

"If you are talking about me Lilykins, I'll have you know that I have not got a fat arse, it is a very nice arse, it's just these trousers make them look a bit bigger, thank you very much…" James said haughtily, ignoring Lily's question, and turning his head behind his shoulder to glance at his backside.

Lily made a noise which sounded half way between a wolf wailing and a cat getting strangled. She stomped off, storming out of the Hospital wing. A moment passed before James spoke.

"Guys, do these trousers _really_ make my bum look fat?" James questioned, looking as if he were about to start sulking if he heard otherwise. Sirius shook his head as if to say no, and James' face beamed and then realising Lily had already gone decided to chase after her….the poor girl.

Mia found she was left alone with Sirius Black…again. Not comfortable in the peculiar but familiar silence, she decided to tell Black something that was already preying on her mind. Mia prayed that what she was about to tell Black would not have the affect on him as it had done on her.

"Lily likes James!" Mia blurted out. "We have to get them two together!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next chappie will have some romance….I've already decided what to write up! I'll update as fast as I can! The next chappie will be longer…hopefully! Love all you reviewers!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Love you all!**

**Hugs and Kisses to all, PearloftheOcean**

**xxxxx**


	6. Shivers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mia and the plot. The wonderful J.K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.**

**A/N: Hey guys, massive thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 5: kutekittenx, Khophey, Sunni Bunni, MAD4Magik, justsukiya, and xxxnadixxx.(Personal thanks to you guys are on my profile!!!) **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

**Love ya loads!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shivers**

Sirius P.O.V

_He sometimes wondered why he had this strange infatuation with her. At first, he established it was purely physical. Her dark, sleek tresses, her specks of light freckles dusted over her pale face; which he was certain he would cherish counting and her mystifying, hazel orbs which held such emotion, that they always left him dazed for ages. _

_However, he knew deep down that wasn't the case. There were so many more girls in Hogwarts who were much prettier and less stubborn than Mia, who were **more** than willing to go out with him. But for some obscure reason he seemed to have an intense fascination with this headstrong, sceptical and obstinate girl who had taken over his mind when awake and be the heart of his dreams when asleep. _

_He had tried to forget her by going out with numerous girls to take her place but none made him feel the way she did when all she had to do was look at him. He had even tried to make her jealous, flirting with other girls in front of her, so that she would make a comment or finally share her hidden feelings for him, but she always seemed to not notice, or if she did… she acted as if she did not care._

_He could not help but smile with her, when her rare but special smiles lit up her face, though they were never aimed at him. He knew what he was feeling for her was not just the adrenaline and thrill of a challenge, and it was not just a silly crush but he was never sure what it was. What to call a feeling which isn't just a crush, but is far from love? He knew Mia was not perfect in the eyes of others but she would always stay perfect to him… even now when he was learning she is near stark raving mad. _

_She was actually suggesting that Evans likes_ _Prongs. Mia must be absolutely barmy if she honestly believes that Evans likes James, I mean the girl can't even stand to be in the same room as the poor guy, without blowing up in a rage. The fall to ground must have caused more damage to Mia's state of mind then he had initially thought..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius stared at her, looking utterly dumbfounded "Well…I certainly wasn't expecting that".

"Look Black, I'm being serious!" Mia glared at him to stop the coming joke which was obviously going to be said at her comment. She continued, once she was sure Sirius was listening "As much as I hate to admit it Black, my best friend likes Potter, I have no idea why she likes the prat, but she does and if it makes her happy then I'll, with your…help get them both together.

Sirius was silent for a moment until a smug smirk plastered his handsome face. "Hmmmm….well Williams if you ask for my help nicely I may consider…" he drawled.

"I don't think so, this helps your love struck little friend who has been chasing Lily for Merlin knows how long as well, if I'm not mistaken, so _you're_ the one who should be begging _me_!" Mia hissed her temper getting the better of her normally calm attitude.

"As you asked so nicely…." Sirius said sarcasm unmistakable in his deep voice, but a laughing spark visible in his eye. "Count me in!" he chirped, happy to spend anytime he could with Mia…..and help his friend of course.

Mia opened her mouth to reply but was cut to the chase by Madame Pomfrey shouting incoherent words while rushing to Mia's bedside with a yellow liquid in a glass jar held firmly in her shaking hand.

"I'm terribly sorry I took so long dear, but I could not find the potion and then I looked at my top cupboard and finally found it! But then…" the nurse jabbered, not noticing the odd looks she was receiving from Sirius and Mia. Once she was finished speaking she shoved the jar into Mia's hand, looking pointedly at her, encouraging her to drink the gruesome liquid.

"Once you have drank this you are free to go, but make sure you rest and if you sense you even the slightest indication of a headache come see me at once! " cautioned Madame Pomfrey. The nurse turned to her side, as if sensing someone beside her and noticed Sirius leaning casually against the door as if he was unfazed by the situation.

"Mr Black, what are you doing here?! You seem in perfect health; if you are here to visit I would have preferred you asked rather than looking on! Now that you are here, you can accompany Ms Williams back to the common room" scowled Madame Pomfrey leaving no room for argument from Sirius.

Mia held her breath trying to avoid smelling the revolting thing and in a swift gulp swallowed the potion. Her face instantly scrunched up and she shook her head slightly. As she took the mixture, she felt the effects immediately; her head did not have the pounding pain and she did not feel as tired and worn out as she was moments ago. Madame Pomfrey looked on a satisfied smile upon her face, while Sirius looked…concerned?

Mia stepped out of her bed and thanked the nurse, walking out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Sirius to chase after her to keep up with her fast pace. She was scuttling down the corridor eager to jump into her warm, comfortable bed, but then she stopped as if recalling something, her back still facing Sirius who was hurrying to remain in the same stride as her. When he finally reached her she spoke.

"Black, if this plan of ours is going to work, than we need to lay down some rules" sighed Mia, worried that her idea to make Lily and Potter a couple wouldn't work, and that she may have strangled Black to death by the end of their little arrangement….but then again that wouldn't be such a bad thing she thought.

Sirius looked confused for a moment as if he wasn't sure what Mia was going on about, but then nodded his head as realisation dawned upon him. They were both silent for a while until Sirius spoke.

"Okay, I have a rule….don't call me by my surname…..I am a Black, I know that, but you don't have to remind me every time we bloody talk, I'm not anything like my… family. Basically, I won't call you Williams if you don't call me Black" suggested Sirius. Mia nodded her head, although she was not entirely keen on the rule; she knew she would find it difficult to call Black by his first name…as if they were friends of some sort, but she would try to keep to his rules if she wanted him to keep to hers. While Black was talking, they both hadn't realised they had arrived outside the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius looked up at the portrait of the Fat Lady and whispered the password (Snitch Snatchers). The portrait door swung open and Sirius moved to aside and let Mia enter the common room before him, however she paid no attention to this action while she stepped in.

Mia looked around the surroundings and noticed that no-one was in the room, leaving her alone with Black…..again. She turned her head to find Black watching her with an odd look on his face. Her sudden movement startled him bringing him out of his reverie.

"Can we sort this out tomorrow, I'm exhausted?" Mia asked eager to get to bed, after such a long day…and she could not help but feel a peculiar emotion when Black was gazing at her, she wasn't familiar with it and was quite scared of the unfamiliar things she was feeling in his presence.

"Sure, shall we meet up outside the Great Hall after dinner tomorrow at…um…eight?" questioned Sirius. He paused for a moment, reflecting how much time he could spend with Mia, and smiled to himself. Mia nodded her head, then she remembered the fanatic girls who will probably maul her alive for being three feet within their 'God', Sirius Black.

Mia turned around, preparing to go to her dormitory and get ready for bed, when she heard Sirius speak.

"Goodnight Mia…" he whispered in a soft, gentle voice, one that made shivers travel up and down her spine, the good kind…. ones that she definitely shouldn't be getting from Sirius Black. Her stomach did somersaults when he said her name. When anyone else said it she did not feel like this, so why was she suddenly feeling elated and why was there a tingly sensation travelling through her, when he did? She shook off the feeling, twisted her body to face him and nodded her head, acknowledging him. Sirius left the common room and entered the boy's dormitory and when he did Mia looked to the spot which he was occupying just a moment ago.

"Sweet dreams…Sirius" she muttered and left for her bedroom, an unusual bounce to her step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it (hope not)? Tell me what you think! No Lily and Marauders in this one, but the next one will have lots of them, and the next chappie is going to be much longer (I promise). Lots of action in chapter 7! I know I'm going to enjoy writing it!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review, please review, please review-it won't take more than one minute of your time!!!!!!!**

**Love you all!!!**

**Hugs and Kisses to all**

**Love PearloftheOcean**

**XXXXX**


End file.
